


Yes, Sir

by IGottafeeling



Series: His. [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Kevin calls Connor Sir, M/M, Oral Sex, Ownership, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, just lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottafeeling/pseuds/IGottafeeling
Summary: Sometimes Connor forgot that when he and Kevin met, they were both virgins and hadn’t even had their first kisses.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: His. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Yes, Sir

Sometimes Connor forgot that when he and Kevin met, they were both virgins and hadn’t even had their first kisses. 

He always seemed to be reminded of this when Kevin woke him up with a very specific smile and a whispered promise to  _ be so good to you all day, Sir. Won’t put a foot wrong.  _ And Connor knew that that was a lie, but he’d agree anyway with a rough kiss and a request (demand, really) for Kevin to go and make them breakfast. 

When they’d eaten, he’d then tell him to go and wait for him in the shower, because he had  _ plans.  _ He scurried off with an excited squeal and a quick peck to the lips, leaving Connor to flop back down in bed and let some time pass. The best part was leaving Kevin impatient - not that Connor ever left him for too long, he was too impatient for that himself. 

When Connor got into the bathroom (after taking some  _ things  _ from their ‘special drawer’), Kevin was stretched towards the shower and fiddling with the dial. Connor watched him for a moment, eyes dragging down from his bare back to the shorts definitely needed coming off. 

Connor sidled up behind his boyfriend and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts. Kevin glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled. 

“Gimme a minute, the shower isn’t warm enough yet,” 

“Who’s the one giving the orders around here?” Connor asked, though he didn’t really mean it. 

With a murmured  _ you, Sir  _ that Connor knew he didn’t really mean, Kevin turned back to the shower, barely reacting as Connor slowly tugged his shorts down. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if Kevin pushed his hands away. He didn’t, and instead pushed back against him before wiggling out of his arms and getting in the shower. 

“You gonna get undressed, Sir?” Kevin asked, turning to him with a grin. 

Connor smirked at him and quickly pulled his shorts down before getting in the shower and pulling Kevin flush to him. Kevin gasped as he slipped a little, breaking off into a quiet giggle. Connor hooked his thumb under Kevin’s chin and pushed up, eyes searching Kevin’s to make sure that he was okay. It never mattered to Connor that Kevin was always the one who started this, or had been the first one to utter the word Sir in a sexual context, his hands never slipped below the waistline until Kevin gave him the go ahead. 

Kevin smiled at him and connected their lips, pulling away to whisper, “I’m yours all day, Sir,” 

Without looking away from him, Connor grabbed one of the  _ things  _ from where he had left it on the sink. He held it up to Kevin’s eyes, watching his boyfriends eyes darken and something twitch against his leg. 

“Please, Sir,” he whispered, fingers tightening on Connor’s forearm. 

Connor pulled him in for a kiss as he slipped the cockring onto him. Personally, Connor could never understand Kevin’s fascination for cockrings, but it made him happy so he was always happy to indulge. 

“Okay?” Connor asked quietly. 

Kevin whimpered against Connor’s neck, “Y-Yes, Sir,” 

“Good boy,” Connor whispered, relishing in the way that Kevin clung to him even tighter. 

They stood underneath the shower for a while, Connor giving Kevin a little touch here and there that made him whine and shudder against him. Kevin reciprocated by brushing his lips over his neck and trailing the tips of his fingers up and down his back. When Connor placed his hands on Kevin’s waist and tugged a little, he immediately turned around and braced himself against the wall, legs spread and ass pushed out. 

Connor smiled and gently ran his fingers over Kevin’s ass cheeks, deciding to give him a little something before he spent most of the day giving him nothing. 

Kevin watched over his shoulder as Connor lowered himself to his knees and gently flicked his tongue over him. Kevin gasped, a hand flying out behind him to grab onto Connor’s hair. Chuckling, Connor leaned forward and went that little bit harder, feeling Kevin’s body shake and relishing in the garbled moans that fell from his mouth. 

“O-Oh, Sir that feels -  _ ah  _ \- that feels s-so good,” 

Connor carried on for a little longer before pulling away, snorting at Kevin’s disappointed whine. 

“Stay right there. Look straight ahead,” 

“Yes, Sir,” Kevin gasped out. 

Connor took a moment to stare at his boyfriend; his head hanging between his shoulders as water cascaded down his soft, tan skin, his legs spread so perfectly. It was often in these moments that he couldn’t quite believe how lucky he had gotten for Kevin to walk into his life and for them to be able to share moments like this. As kinky (and occasionally rough) as it was, it was also soft and tender and loving. He was never able to explain exactly how, but he knew that Kevin understood it too. 

Finally tearing his eyes away from him, Connor turned back to the sink and picked up the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his fingers. 

Kevin whined as the first finger lined up at his entrance, pushing back against it until Connor slapped his ass and told him to be patient. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Kevin said quickly, “I’ll be patient for you,” 

Connor hummed as he slipped the first finger in, knowing full well that patience was not a virtue Kevin Price possessed. Especially in moments like this. Not that he really possessed much patience as he quickly slipped in a second and third finger. 

“I’m gonna put a plug in,” Connor whispered in his ear, “So you’re ready for me to fuck whenever I feel like it,” 

Kevin moaned at these words, “ _ Please,  _ Sir. I want that - I want it so bad.  _ So  _ bad,” 

Connor slowly trailed kisses down his back as he pressed the plug up against Kevin, listening to the way he moaned. He lazily thrust it in and out for a moment before sliding it firmly in. Kevin groaned and slumped against the wall, muttering his thanks 

“So beautiful for me, Kevin,” Connor whispered, reaching over him and switching the shower off. 

Kevin groaned and straightened up, immediately turning around and slotting himself into Connor’s arm. 

“‘M cold,” 

“Let’s get dressed then,” Connor said quietly, “I’ll get you my comfies,” 

He always got himself dressed first, happy to leave Kevin naked and give himself the opportunity to openly stare at him. It made Kevin squirm, and he’d never get tired of it. 

Connor loved it when Kevin got this deep into his subspace; when the only person he had eyes for was him and the rest of the world didn’t matter. He made sure to give Kevin all the attention he wanted, peppering his face and hair with kisses and let his hands linger a little longer over his chest and ass as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. 

The breath caught in Kevin’s throat as Connor dropped to one knee to help him into a pair of his sweatpants. He purposely blew air onto his cock, smirking when Kevin whimpered and grabbed a hold of his hair. 

Connor snickered as he stood up again, hands dipping down the back of his sweatpants. Kevin whined and rested his head on Connor’s chest, pushing back against his hands. 

“Shall we set the rules?” Connor asked, hooking his finger under Kevin’s chin and making him look up at him. 

Some couples kept the same rules every time, but Connor had never liked that idea. Kevin needed flexibility and to know that there were times when he could get away with anything as long as he batted his eyelashes at Connor sweetly enough, and days where one toe out of line meant he was going straight over his knee. 

Kevin smiled and nodded, “Wanna make you  _ so  _ proud today, Sir,” 

Connor raised his eyebrows, “Yeah? Want some strict rules today, baby?” 

Kevin’s smile widened and he nodded forcefully, “Yes! Please, Sir!” 

“Okay,” Connor whispered, “Tell me your colours,” 

“Green means carries on, yellow means I need a break and red means stop all together,” 

“Good boy,” Connor said. He brought his fingers up to trace Kevin’s lips, “Who’s mouth is this?” 

“Yours, Sir,” 

His hands dropped from Kevin’s lips to his ass, squeezing harshly before delivering a slap that echoed around the room, “And who’s is this?” 

“Yours, Sir,” 

Connor smiled at him, smacking once more to make sure the message was received loud and clear before dragging his hand around to Kevin’s front. He watched Kevin carefully as he cupped his dick and squeezed. His eyes widened and he stumbled forward. 

“Who’s is this?” 

“Yours, Sir,” 

“And who do you belong to?” 

Kevin’s eyes were glassy, his lips parted and cheeks bright red. Connor raised his eyebrows at him and slapped his ass when he got no answer. He hated repeating himself, and Kevin knew it. 

“Don’t make me ask again, Kevin.” 

“S-Sorry, Sir. You. I belong to you, Sir,” 

It wasn’t often that they did it like this. Usually, Connor just asked that he didn’t touch himself or come without permission, but sometimes this was more about emotions than it was sex. Sometimes Kevin needed to stop being Kevin and just be  _ His _ . It was scary, at first, but then they found their rhythm and Connor could hardly believe there was a time when they didn’t have sex like this. 

“Don’t touch yourself unless I say you can. Don’t come until I say you can. Don’t speak unless spoken to but that doesn’t apply to safe words, and tap me three times if you absolutely have to ask me a question,” Connor said, “Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Kevin whispered. 

Connor smiled at him and took his hand, leading him into the living room. Kevin waited for him to sit down before he dived on the sofa after him, stretching his legs out and nuzzling his face into his thighs before curling up and looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Do you want something?” Connor asked quietly. 

Kevin shook his head and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, nuzzling his face into his stomach. Connor smiled, putting on the first thing that came up on Netflix and turning his attention back to his boyfriend. 

He slowly dragged his fingers down his back, smirking when he felt Kevin’s fingers curl in his t-shirt. Keeping his touch as light as possible, Connor traced his fingers over Kevin’s ass for a moment before he suddenly pushed his plug through his jogging bottoms. 

Kevin whined quietly and pushed up against Connor’s hand, wiggling his ass a little. At once, Connor pulled his hand away, disguising his snort of laughter when Kevin dropped back down with a groan. 

Connor tugged on Kevin’s hair until he looked up at him, lips well bitten and plump, cheeks tinged with red. 

“I’ll ask you again, do you want something?” 

“No, Sir,” Kevin mumbled. 

Unconvinced, Connor motioned for him to sit up and straddle his lap. Kevin did immediately, head bowed ever so slightly. 

“I thought you were going to behave for me today, Kevin,” 

“I am, Sir!” Kevin said indignantly, looking up at him. 

“Then why are you not answering my questions truthfully?” 

Kevin bit down on his bottom lip, fiddling with the collar on Connor’s t-shirt. Connor raised his eyebrows at him, swiftly catching both of his wrists in his hands. 

“Are you going to make me ask for a third time?”

“N-No, Sir!” Kevin exclaimed. 

Connor still wasn’t entirely convinced, but had long since come to understand that Kevin’s promise of being a ‘good boy’ usually meant the exact opposite. He held his gaze for a moment before giving him a little push. 

“If you’re not going to answer my questions, we might as well use your mouth for something worthwhile,” Connor said, “Don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, Sir,” he whispered. 

“On your knees then, sweetheart,” 

Kevin slipped onto his knees at once, shuffling in between his legs and looking up at Connor with a sweet little smile.

“Come on, love,” Connor said, gently stroking his hand through his hair, “Don’t make me do all the work,” 

With a quiet  _ yes, sir,  _ Kevin pulled his underwear down and slowly began stroking him to get him hard. Connor sighed happily, slumping down in the sofa cushions as Kevin started with little licks around his head, maintaining eye contact as he did so. 

Connor slid his hand around the back of Kevin’s head, pushing down slightly. Kevin moaned a little, sitting up on his knees and taking him down further. Connor groaned, whispering as much praise as his pleasure would allow him to. 

Kevin pulled away and dropped his mouth to his balls, still slowly stroking him as he did so. Connor’s head lulled to the side, and he took a moment to appreciate how sweet Kevin looked like this. 

Sweet until he realised that Kevin’s other hand was nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes as they fell onto his left arm, which was moving in an awfully suspicious way. Connor let him have his fun for a moment before tightening his grip in his hair and pulling him up. 

“Be a dear and remind me of the rules again,” 

Kevin visibly swallowed - a tell-tale sign that he knew he was in trouble. 

“T-The rules, Sir?” he said with innocence that wasn’t at all believable. 

“I don’t like repeating myself,” 

Kevin swallowed again, “I’m not allowed to touch myself without your permission, Sir,” 

“So why were you?” Connor asked. 

“I’m - I’m sorry, Sir! But you’d been - p-playing with my plug and t-then you sounded good when you were moaning!” Kevin exclaimed, “Please, Sir! I’m sorry!”

Connor stared down at him, hand still gripping his hair. Usually, he would let him off with a little warning and then he’d suck him off in apology and all would be forgotten. But Kevin  _ had  _ promised to be good to him all day, and had fallen at the first hurdle. 

“I want you to wait for me on the bed upstairs. And  _ strip.  _ I’m not going to waste my time asking more than once,” 

“Yes, Sir,” Kevin whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his inner thigh before he rushed upstairs. 

Smiling to himself, Connor pulled his joggers back up and stretched out on the sofa, wondering how many episodes of  _ Schitt’s Creek  _ he could get through before Kevin got really whiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read this.
> 
> I've also made a tumblr if you want to talk to me - igottafeel1ng . I don't really know how to use it, but we move. 
> 
> Thank-you for reading, if you didn't give up halfway through with disgust. I just think it's realistic that Kevin's sex life would be less than vanilla after everything that he has been through, for one thousand and one reasons. So I will keep on writing him and Connor like sex fiends (and boy do I have plans). But if anyone has anything in particular that they would like to see, then drop me a message on tumblr? I like talking to people about these characters (and their sex lives lmao). 
> 
> Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon!


End file.
